


Dreaming

by KittieMitties



Series: Writing Exercises [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieMitties/pseuds/KittieMitties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone dreams</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming

When alone, she dreams of her people. She dreams of the day the nightmare ends, when they are safe in the town once more. She dreams of the day her kingdom is free.

 

A dream he can't tell anyone about concerns the one he is destined to defeat. He is to protect his queen. He accepted it, up until the day he met him. Now he isn't sure it's the answer. He dreams of joining hands with both of them.

 

For seven nights in a row he dreamt of the destruction of his people. Armed soldiers attacking in the night, slaughtering his mothers, sisters, daughters, but forgot it each morning upon waking, left with deep pangs of loss and confusion.

 

I remember having dreamt, but am left only with the blur of a time long passed. A part of my memory buzzes distant, muffled laughter in the back of my head. It's the same when I look at him. His careful gaze says he feels it too.

 

In dreams that bother me the most, you and I are still one. We are together, like nothing ever happened. You laugh with me and we tell each other secrets, oblivious to reality. Nothing can stop us, and that hurts more than anything else you've done.

 

In dreams that linger with you the most, I fear for your wellbeing. I am your right hand, I am meant to protect you from physical harm. I don't know how to protect you from your nightmares.

 

In your dreams, one face in particular keeps popping up. Crystal blue eyes and a soft smile glow as he laughs at something you've said. You remember the time you spent in close proximity, sitting on his back or hiding in his shadow, never more than a few feet apart. 

And you ache.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 minute warmup prompts for class


End file.
